mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Temple in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Very large |availability = Starter |music = *''Temple'' *''Skyloft'' |game = SSF2 |series = The Legend of Zelda |legality = Banned }} Temple ( ), colloquially called Hyrule Temple, is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, hailing from the franchise. Unlike its Super Smash Flash counterpart, this stage is actually a sprited version of the stage of the same name from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, , and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It serves as a home stage to , , and . Layout The layout is based on the palaces from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. In the top part it has a medium pass-through platform supported by two pillars. In the middle the is a small pillar next to a tunnel that leads to the low part of the stage. In the left side there is a path that also leads to the low part of the stage via pass-through platforms, next it there is another, albeit smaller, pass through platform. In the right side there is another solid platform next to 3 pass-through platform one over another. Finally the low part is a large structure that connects to a round platform. Prior to version 0.5a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Hyrule Temple's background was shown to be a bunch of dark clouds. As of version 0.5b, it is similar to the stage's background in Melee. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Temple, a soft piano remix of the theme that plays on the dungeon levels in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. *The alternate music track is Skyloft, a funky remix of the song that plays during the day on Skyloft in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Tournament legality Many competitive players agree that Temple is among the most unbalanced stages in the entire Super Smash Bros. series. Temple is disadvantageous towards characters whose moves deal horizontal knockback, such as , because the stage is so horizontally large that most moves that would normally KO horizontally are not consistent until extremely high percentages. Also, the stage gives an advantage to characters who have largely vertical KO moves, like and . Temple's size also promotes camping. It gives an obscene advantage to fast characters with projectiles, who can spam them, rack up damage from afar, and time out the match by running around the large stage. Characters with good recoveries, such as , are also greatly advantaged; they can consistently do the Hyrule Jump and circle camp around the stage. Temple also features a cave of life on the bottom section that allows characters to live up to obscenely high percentages, especially if they wall tech or ceiling tech whenever they are hit. Overall, because its size forces the game to be played completely differently (including the over centralization of camping and giving advantages to already top-tier characters), Temple is always banned from tournaments. Origin Much like its SSF counterpart, Temple is based on Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the name of the dungeons is based on the type of environment around it or the location with "Temple" at the end. However, in Zelda II, these dungeons are called "Palaces". Hyrule is where the Temple is located, hence being referred sometimes as "Hyrule Temple". Also the palaces in Zelda II are infamous for their length, which could explain the size of the stage. The music for Temple is a redone version of the Palace theme from Zelda II. In Zelda II's overworld map, a palace looks like a rooftop supported by three pillars. In the background of the stage, it is possible to see a building like this on top of the hill except it has more than three pillars. Gallery Screenshots G&W BBM.png| taunting at , who is holding a . Stay back, Sora!.png| using Guardian Orbitars for 's Strike Raid. Rivals clashing.png| and using their forward smash each other. Early designs Hyrule Update.png|Temple, as it appeared in the first Smash Flash DOJO!!! in early 2008. early hyrule.png|Hyrule Temple's first design for Super Smash Flash 2 never used in-game. Image 6489.jpg|Hyrule Temple's second design for SSF2 used from demo v0.4a to v0.4b. Image 64892.png|Hyrule Temple's third design for SSF2 used in demo v0.5a. Hyrule 5b.png|Hyrule Temple's fourth design for SSF2 used from demo v0.5b to v0.6. Ht1.png| Ht2.png| Ht3.png| Ht4.png| Ht6.png| 33uy9zc.png|Hyrule Temple's fifth design for SSF2 used from demo v0.7 to v0.9a. 15pnwbo.png| standing, on Temple. 21l8od2.png|Link chasing after Captain Falcon, on Temple. 27wum1h.jpg|Link about to attack Captain Falcon who is in a helpless state. 28s0lcw.png| stage spiking Link off a ceiling. New temple 1.png|Link is sent flying after getting hit by 's forward smash. Notice the building's updated design. New temple 2.png| standing idle on a platform. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series